Lachelein: The bright city of colors through time
by InoLovex
Summary: Ino Satori, a student who studied abroad in Paris, travels to a lost city of bright colors, Lachelein. In Lachelein they too know how Vanguard works, but inside is the Sintillion. An ancient stone that is the key to all power to make the city colorful. Will Ino be able to see the Sintillion, and maybe stop some villians?
1. Chapter 1

**ACT 1: The one who steps foot in Lachelein!**

 _Lachelein, The city of bright colors, is also the birthplace of its most famous historic landmark. The Sintillion Clock Tower, where it holds the stone that powers up the cities bright and beautiful colors. The stone was called the Sintillion. Many tourists always come to see this stone, but some tries to steal its power. A barrier was put up in the ancient times of Lachelein. The stone is now protected by the barrier, or is it?_

 _The citizens of Lachelein are also familiar with the famous card game_ **Cardfight Vanguard**.

 _Ino Satori, a young boy who is shy, and misunderstood, but sometimes has fun too. Usually he doesn't care, and only cares about getting things done._

Ino approaches the Sintillion Clock Tower entrance where two guards are there infront.

"Halt tourist! Give me your ID!" the guard says in a loud voice

Ino gives him a fake ID by the name of Ina and tries to enter. The guards stop him with his spear

"And where do you think you're going?" The guard drops one of his Grade 3s.

Ino picks up the card.

"So you play Vanguard too huh?

"How about this child, if you win we'll let you in, but if you lose you shall leave Lachelein!" the guard says with a confident voice

They both shuffle their decks, and gets ready for a cardfight.

"Stand Up!" They both said.

"The!" Ino says

"VANGUARD!" As both them enter as spirits on the Planet Cray.

"Advanced Party Seeker, File!" The guard says.

"Young Lion Liberator, Romanus!"

Ino took the first turn "Draw!"

"I ride Little Liberator, Marron!"

Romanus moves back behind the vanguard.

MARRON: GRADE 1, PWR: 7000

"I end my turn" Ino says

"I draw" As the guard draws his card, he smirks.

"I ride, Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard!"

File also moves back.

ISBUZZARD: GRADE 1, PWR: 7000

"Then I call Honest Seeker, Cynric!" The guard says

CYNRIC: GRADE 1, PWR: 7000

"Cynric attack the vanguard!"

Cynric strikes at Marron

INO: DAMAGE 1 VS THE GUARD: DAMAGE 0

"Now my vanguard attacks your vanguard!" says the guard.

Ino decides to let another attack through.

INO: DAMAGE 2 VS THE GUARD: DAMAGE 0

As the guard ends his turn, Ino put his hand on top of his deck.

"Whats the hold up for kid?" as the guard questions Ino, he finally draws a card.

"Alright, I ride my **AVATAR**! Blaster Blade Liberator!"

BLASTER BLADER LIBERATOR: GRADE 2, PWR: 9000

"A-Avatar!?" The guard says in shock.

"Now I counterblast!" Ino flips over his two cards in his damage zone.

"I retire Cynric!" Cynric is destroyed and sent to the drop zone.

"I call Liberator of Royalty, Phallon!"

PHALLON: GRADE 2, PWR: 9000

"Now Phallon attacks your Vanguard, and his skill adds 3000 PWR with a 'Liberator' Vanguard!"

Phallon strikes at Isbuzzard, dealing 1 damage to the guard.

INO: DAMAGE 2 VS THE GUARD: DAMAGE 1.

"Now Blaster Blade attack with support from Romanus!" Ino says

The guard couldn't let this attack through.

"I guard!"

"Trigger check!" The deck started glowing and Ino checked the top card and out came a critical trigger, enough to break through his defense.

INO: DAMAGE 2 VS THE GUARD: DAMAGE 3.

Ino was in the lead by one damage point, and the guard was getting irritated.

"I draw, and ride Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic!"

CERDIC: GRADE 2, PWR: 9000

The guard grabs three of his cards.

"I call Seeker of Bravery, Ars, Seeker Youthful Mage, and Provocation Seeker, Blumental!"

ARS: GRADE 2, PWR: 9000

MAGE: GRADE 1, PWR: 7000

BLUMENTAL: GRADE 2, PWR: 8000

"Now Mage boosts Bluemental and attacks your Vanguard!"

"I guard!" Ino says

"Now File supports and Cerdic is going to attack you!"

"I don't guard.." Ino says

"Drive check, and its a Heal Trigger!"

The guard healed one damage, while Ino took one.

INO: DAMAGE 3 VS THE GUARD: DAMAGE 2.

The tables have turned for the guard. He seems confident that he is able beat Ino.

"Dragon of blessed light! Cast loose the chains with your blue flames! I ride Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core!"

PROMINENCE CORE: GRADE 3, PWR:11000

"N-NANI?!" The guard says in shock.

"I call Oath Liberator, Aglovale!"

AGLOVALE: GRADE 2, PWR: 9000

"Then Aglovale's skill, I counterblast and superior call, Physical Force Liberator, Zorron!"

ZORRON: GRADE 1, PWR: 7000

"Then Zorron's skill! Superior call May Rain Liberator, Bruno!"

BRUNO: GRADE 1, PWR: 7000

"Now my formation is complete!" Ino says

"Supported by Zorron, Phallon attacks, gaining 3000 additional power!"

"Hah I got a draw trigger! 5000 PWR to my vanguard and I draw!"

INO: DAMAGE 3 VS THE GUARD: DAMAGE 3.

"Now, Romanus supports and Prominence Core, attacks!"

"Quintet Wall! Seeker, Plume Wall Angel!"

PLUME WALL: GRADE 1, PWR: 6000

SENTINEL UNIT

Ino with a total of 16000 PWR has to break through a DEF of 26000.

"Twin Drive!"

Ino drew Jurron, a Stand Trigger.

JURRON: GRADE 0, PWR:5000  
STAND TRIGGER.

Ino drew another card, and drew Epona.

EPONA: GRADE 0, PWR:5000  
CRITICAL TRIGGER

"Yes, a critical trigger!" Ino says with excitement

"No...NOO!"

Ino was able to break through his wall, and the attack of Prominence core went through.

 _MEANWHILE... in a secret laboratory under the Sintillion Clock Tower..._

Dr. Kunyang Yi was working on finding out to crack the history of the Sintillion, but all of his previous workers left him, because they never made 1% in progress.

"Yes..YES! FINALLY I'VE DONE IT BOYS!" Yi says in excitement.

The Researchers weren't as excited. "What did you do this time?"

"The history of the Sintillion.. Yes this ancient man named Christopher has something to do with it!" Yi runs around. He was pleased after years of hard work.

"He also runs the ancient clan from years ago! Known as the Grandmaster Warriors!"

"Oh come on Yi, Vanguard is for kids. Were adults researching a complete waste of time." The researchers gather their stuff.

"I was a fool to follow you Yi! It's no wonder why your previous workers stopped working with you!" The researchers leaves with their stuff.

"Hmph. Fine I guess ill be the only one to discover this." Yi leaves his laboratory to the first floor of the Sintillion Clock Tower, where it holds something he needs. He also left a blueprint of a Time machine, where it needed a Sintillion fragment to function.

"Yes..I will heheeheh"

Dr. Yi steps foot on the elevator and heads for the Heart of the tower.

INO: DAMAGE 5 VS THE GUARD: DAMAGE 4

"Hah! This is it i'm gonna beat you now!"

"I attack with Egbert!" Ino knew what he needed to do in this situation.

"Perfect Guard!"

"No..NO! I can't no! I can't lose!" The guard hesitates.

"DRIVE CHECK!"

The guard draws no triggers and his turn ended.

Ino panted, and laughed.

"What's so funny?" The guard asked.

"I'm having lots of fun, playing, but I think its time to end this now.."

The guard was confused.

"Time to what?"

"It's time to... SEEK THE MATE!"

 **NEXT STORY**

"SEEK THE MATE!" Ino says

"Seek the what?!" The guard was astonished.

As Ino shocks the guard by seeking the mate, Dr. Yi is attempting to steal a fragment of the Sintillion, a stone that is the key to all power. What is "seeking the mate?" and what will Yi do with the fragment?!

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON!

Lachelein: The bright city of colors through time!

 **ACT 1:** **One who steps foot in Lachlein**

 **THE END**

Note from author- All chants are from wikipedia, and custom clans used for plot.

Anything in **BOL** **D** could allude to something in the later chapters

-Ino Lovex


	2. Chapter 2

**ACT 2:** **One who** **seeks the mate**

"SEEK THE MATE!"

"Seek the what?!

 _Lachelein, The city of bright colors is the birthplace of its most famous historic landmark. The Sintillion Clock Tower, where it holds the stone that powers up the cities bright and beautiful colors. The stone was called the Sintillion. Many tourists always come to see this stone, but some tries to steal its power. A barrier was put up in the ancient times of Lachelein. The stone is now protected by the barrier, or is it?_

"I send four cards from my drop zone and return them to the deck, and I call its mate, Oath Liberator, Aglovale!"

A hooded knight in Blue flames appear next to the Dragon.

"Wahh?! Two cards in the vanguard circle?!"

"Now Prominence Core effect! I retire my Aglovale in the rear guard." Ino explains

"Then I superior call another Prominence Core!"

Prominence Core roars and shakes the planet of cray.

The sound of the roar is also heard across the planet.

"Now the vanguard is in its **LEGION** state!"

The guard is intimidated and shook by the roar.

"Now the other skill of my Vanguard! He gains 3000 PWR and 1 Critical since I called another Prominence Core!"

Ino had just enough damage to finish the guard off.

"Its time to end this, My Legion attacks!" Ino says

"Quintet Wall!" the guard says. Unfortunately for the guard the top 5 of his deck were all grade 3s, and his wall could not defend Ino's Legion attack.

Prominence Core burned Egbert into blue flames.

"Twin Drive check!"

Ino drew only a Draw trigger.

Suddenly the guard felt something...

"I'm not done yet! Damage check!"

The guard gets nothing

INO: DAMAGE 5 VS THE GUARD: DAMAGE 5.

"I have one more!"

The guard seemed determined to draw a heal trigger

"Damage check!"

The guard checked the top card...

"H-HEAL TRIGGER! SEEKER, LOVING HEALER!"

LOVING HEALER: GRADE 0, PWR:5000

HEAL TRIGGER

"Heh, I still got two more attacks left!" Ino says brimming with confidence

"Prominence Core! supported by Bruno attack!"

"I guard!"

"Supported by Zorron, Phallon finish this!"

The guard smirked.

"Quintet Wall!" And out came 2 grade 2s, 2 grade 0s, and 1 grade 1. The wall was enough to defend against the attack.

"You may have underestimated me, but they don't put me as a guard for nothing!"

The guard draws his card.

"Hah! This game is good as mine! I ride Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon!"

THING SAVER: GRADE 3, PWR:11000

"Your not the only one!"

"Go Seek mate!"

Ino was surprised.

"Even these people know legion?!"

"Come forth! Blaster Blader Seeker!"

BLASTER BLADE SEEKER: GRADE 2, PWR:9000

"LEGION!" The guard says.

Planet Cray shook for a second time.

Ino saw Blaster Blade and his mouth dropped.

"NANIIIII?! BLASTER BLADE SEEKER?!"

"Thats not all kid, File's skill, I send him to the soul, Arise Blaster Blade Seeker on rear guard!"

Blaster Blade replaces Bluemental and appears.

The guard is jubilant thinking he can finally win this.

"Skill! Counterblast and retire your Phallon!"

The guard gets ready for a full on assault.

"GO LEGION ATTACK!"

 _MEANWHILE..._

The Sintillion was located at the heart of the clock tower, and its only accesible to researchers, and VIP Tourists, but Dr. Yi was able to enter into the Sintillion room.

"Ahh. The Sintillion!"

Yi looks for ways to bring down the barrier put up from long ago.

"There should be something to put this stupid barrier down."

Yi finds a button to turn of a barrier for a few minutes.

"Now that its down, I can finally steal the Sintillion!" Yi says

Yi takes the fragment back to his lab. As Yi leaves the room with the Sintillion, but the alarm turned on.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

The Sintillion Security entered.

The chief executive guard, Drover went inside. He sniffs the room for any clues.

"There! I see a crack in the Sintillion!"

The guards went over and saw a fragment of the Sintillion was missing.

"We have found a fragment missing sir!"

Drover slammed his spear almost breaking the ground of the room.

"FIND THE PERSON WHO STOLE THE FRAGMENT NOW! EVEN WITHOUT A FRAGMENT; NOT OF ALL LACHELEIN CAN SURVIVE!" Drover says fiercely

Drover, and the Security sees the cardfight that was going on.

"Thing saver dragon Rides from the deck, and Legion with Blaster blade from the soul!"

The legion stands up once more.

"ATTACK AND FINISH THIS!"

The guard was finally ready to end this.

"Perfect guard!"

"Stop! I ain't done yet!"

The guard checks the twin drive.

"S-STAND TRIGGER!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me.." Ino says with frustration.

"I stand my Lucinius, and he will be the finisher!"

"Quintet wall!"

The wall ended up being 5 grade 0s from Ino's deck.

Unfortunately for The guard, the wall was enough to defend against that attack.

"Damn, I thought I had you!" The guard says while panting. Ending his turn

"Ino's deck glows"

"Its time..."

The guard was puzzled.

"Time for what?!"

Ino holds the glowing card in his hand.

"To release those who are in the grip of a spell, Come forth! KING OF ALL KNIGHTS!"

 **NEXT** **STORY**

"KING OF ALL KNIGHTS?!" The guard says.

"I ride!"

As the intense cardfight between Ino and the guard continue, Drover and the security are looking for the culprit, and might suspect Ino. As for Yi.. his plan is almost complete. What is this plan? What is this mysterious card Ino is riding?! Find out next time on!

Lachelein: The city of bright colors through TIME!

 **ACT 2:** **One who s** **eeks the mate**

 **THE END**

Note from author- Originally I planned the cardfight to have ended this act, but I thought the cardfight between them two was intense and I wanted it keep going maybe for the next act to finally see the winner.

Planet Cray, isn't irrelevant and will be a major part in the whole series.

-Ino Lovex


	3. Chapter 3

**ACT 3: One who is the King of Knights!**

"To release those who are in the grip of a spell, Come forth! KING OF ALL KNIGHTS!"

 _Lachelein, The city of bright colors is the birthplace of its most famous historic landmark. The Sintillion Clock Tower, where it holds the stone that powers up the cities bright and beautiful colors. The stone was called the Sintillion. Many tourists always come to see this stone, but some tries to steal its power. A barrier was put up in the ancient times of Lachelein. The stone is now protected by the barrier, or is it?_

The guard senses a **familiar aura** and sees **blue flames** surrounding Ino.

"No way... he must be Aich-"

"I ride, Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred!" Ino interrupted.

MONARCH SANCTUARY ALFRED: GRADE 3, PWR:11000

The guard saw the light of Alfred.

"No way...He must be!"

Drover also saw what happened.

"Security capture that man!"

"Now for Alfreds LIMIT BREAK!"

"LIMIT BREAK?!"

The guard stopped in his place and dropped his mouth.

"I send my rear guards to the deck and look at the top 5!"

"Come forth, Bruno, Aglovale, Marron, Another Bruno, and.."

The guard foresaw this coming.

"No no no! NOT THAT CARD!"

"And Blaster Blade Liberator!"

The guard knew what was about to happen and suddenly got a Flashback into the past.

"He.. is the-"

"ULTIMATE BREAK SKILL!"

The guard knew this was the end, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Since Blaster Blade was superior called, Alfred gains 10000 PWR, and 1 critical!"

Drover and the security were now at the ground level and hurried outside.

"Come on men quickly!"

As soon as they find Ino and The guard, they all stopped.

"Alfred attack the VANGUARD!"

The guard didn't do anything.. he stood there..

Alfred blasted Thing Saver Dragon, and The guard took his last and final damage.

INO: DAMAGE 5 VS THE GUARD: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: INO SATORI!

They both become spirits once more on the Planet Cray.

The guard starts tearing up.

Drover runs up with his spear.

"Come here you Thief!"

Ino didn't know what was going on and tried to explain, but was futile.

The Security was about to grab Ino.

"You the one who is the king of knights.."

"Who said that?" Ino said.

"Said what?" Drover asked.

He and the Security were confused.

"You the one shall be tested, INO SATORI!"

Ino suddenly disappeared..

 _MEANWHILE..._

Yi was almost complete with the time machine.

"YES YEEEESS!"

Yi remembers why he needed to make this..

 _2 WEEKS AGO..._

"Dr. Kunyang Yi.."

Yi looks around in his office.

"Wh-Whos there?!"

"You want to prove that I am real..."

The mysterious figure sends Yi inside his mind.

Yi looks around.

"Wow where am I?"

The mysterious figure appeared before his eyes.

"You are inside my mind Dr."

Yi immediatly recognized who this person was.

"No way!"

The mysterious figure laughed.

"Yes way.. Dr."

"After all my hard work I get to finally prove that you are real to Lache-"

"No..I have a task for you doctor, but first I must tell you why I am giving you this task.."

The mysterious figure tells him the past, and Yi started to feel pity.

"Now you see why.. Now go and build a time portal with the Sintillion!"

 _PRESENT..._

"FINALLY ITS DONE!"

Yi looks at the time portal and praises himself for all the hardwork that finally paid off.

"Alright Its time to activate it."

The mysterious figures voice appears once more.

"Yes..perfect Dr. thank you for doing this, and say hello to my past self, and my father Christopher.."

"I didn't know your father was the legend Christopher.."

"None of that matters now, just do it."

Dr. Yi activates the portal and goes inside to a thousand years and counting.

 _On the surface of Planet Cray.._

Ino appeared and hit the ground.

"Oww..."

"Where am I?"

A man comes out of the shadows hooded.

"Ino Satori...It is time.."

Ino had a face of confusion.

"Time for what?" Ino asked.

"And who are you?"

The man took off his hood.

"I am Logos, The King of the Grandmaster Warriors on Cray, and controller of **Time, S** **pace, and Antimatter.** "

..."BUT NONE OF THAT IS TRUE HAH!" Logos said while laughing.

He stops laughing and gets serious.

"erm.. Anyways.. I am here to give you a warning.."

"but first...I will tell you a little story before I give you the warning.."

 _1000 years ago in what became Present-day Lachelein_ _called Akstra_

"We had a family of 7.. From oldest to youngest, Suzanne, Kain, Denis, Eva, Penny, Me, and the youngest of all Edward." Logos said.

"Our parents raised us up to become guardians of the Sintillion which lies in the tower now."

"But out of all 7 our mother, Luna loved Edward the most, and she saw something in Edward."

"Our father Christopher was appointed as guardian of the Sintillion, and he also taught us Vanguard."

"Everything was fine, until a couple of bandits tried to steal the Sintillion.."

A tear comes out of Logos' eye.

"You okay?" Ino asks.

"Yes.. don't worry this happened all long ago."

"Then Luna sacrificed herself to save us from the bandits and put up a strong barrier where only a the ones she considered allies can take it down.."

"What about Christopher or the other guys?"

Logos shakes his head.

"Christopher had to save people in other worlds using the Sintillion, and the others had duty to help in our hometown in Akstra."

"After Luna died... Edward came and killed the bandits."

...Logos sat there silently...

"Edward raged that Luna died, and Christopher came in too late. Luna had already died."

"Edward then left Akstra and went onto train even more.."

"Then when Edward came back he was too strong and wanted the power of the Sintillion..."

"And he stole...a fragment of it..."

Ino was confused.

"The guards back at Lachelein suspected that I took the fragment.."

"No..they are wrong..Someone else took the fragment making a portal right now!"

"Wait what?!"

"Yes, but I am almost finished with my story.."

"Then..He almost killed off our entire family.."

"But Suzanne, and Christopher were able to seal him, but someone could revive him again!"

"By someone..do you know anyone that could help Edward?"

"A doctor perhaps...check somewhere in the bottom where the Sintillion is being held.."

But Logos didn't want Ino to leave.

"But I need to test you and see if you are really worthy of taking on the dangers."

Logos lifts his hand and his deck appeared.

"Come, Ino Satori. Lets have a Cardfight!"

Ino takes a deep breath.

" **Stand Up, The Vanguard!** "

 **NEXT STORY:**

"Stand up"

"The"

"VANGUARD"

In order to test and succeed in the past, Logos one of the Grandmaster Warriors of Akstra cardfights Ino to test him. While Dr. Yi has finally entered the time portal to help Edward with the plans he failed a 1000 years and counting..

Will Ino be able to succeed? What will Yi do a 1000 years ago?

Find out next time on!

Lachelein: The bright city of colors through TIME!

 **ACT 3: One who is the King of Knights**

 **THE END**

Note from Author- Before anyone asks, the original thought of this series wasn't mine. I used an idea from a game, and I decided to use that and put my own ideas into it.

-Ino Lovex


	4. Chapter 4

**ACT 4: One who shocks the Grandmaster!**

"Stand Up!"

"The!"

"VANGUARD!"

 _Lachelein, The city of bright colors is the birthplace of its most famous historic landmark. The Sintillion Clock Tower, where it holds the stone that powers up the cities bright and beautiful colors. The stone was called the Sintillion. Many tourists always come to see this stone, but some tries to steal its power. A barrier was put up in the ancient times of Lachelein. The stone is now protected by the barrier, or is it?_

"Young Lion Liberator, Romanus!" Ino says

"Grandmaster Trainee, Mao!"

Both players become one with their Vanguard on Cray.

Logos takes the first turn.

"I draw, and ride Grandmaster Trainer, Vlad!"

VLAD: GRADE 1, PWR: 7000

Mao moves back behind the Vanguard.

"I end my turn.."

"I draw, and I ride, Little Liberator Marron!"

"I move back Romanus, and call May Rain Liberator, Bruno!"

"Bruno attacks your Vanguard!"

Logos let the attack through.

INO: DAMAGE 0 VS LOGOS: DAMAGE 1

"Now my Vanguard will attack!"

"I guard!"

Ino was stumped only being able to deal one damage.

"I end my turn." Ino says

"I draw, and I will ride!"

"Logos, Horseman of the Grandmaster Warriors!"

LOGOS: GRADE 2, PWR: 9000

"Then I call, Grandmaster General, Khan!"

KHAN: GRADE 2, PWR: 9000

"Then Khan will attack your Vanguard, and he gains 3000 additional power with a Grandmaster Warrior Vanguard!"

Ino decides not to guard..

INO: DAMAGE 1 VS LOGOS: DAMAGE 1

"Now Logos with support from Mao!"

"I don't guard!"

Logos drives check and gets a critical trigger dealing another extra damage to Ino.

INO: DAMAGE 3 VS LOGOS: DAMAGE 1

"I end my turn."

Ino was cogitating on his decisions. He knew if he messes up, it could be danger for him.

"I draw!" Ino says

The card Ino drew was his favorite card in his entire deck, Blaster Blade.

"Heh. **Stand up My AVATAR!** "

Logos is confused on what Ino said.

"Avatar?" Logos questioned.

"I ride, Blaster Blade Liberator!"

Logos for the first time was shocked, and smiled seeing Blaster Blade for the first time.

"So this is your power, show me Ino Satori your full potential!"

"Will do!" Ino says confidently.

"Now Blaster Blade's skill. I counterblast two cards and retire Khan!"

Khan was sent to the drop zone.

"I move Bruno back then call, Oath Liberator, Aglovale!"

The hooded knight of Blue flames shocked Logos once more.

"Amazing!"

Ino continued on with his plays.

"His skill, I counterblast and Superior call his otherself! Regulation Liberator, Aglovale!"

REGULATION LIBERATOR AGLOVALE: GRADE 2, PWR:9000

Another Aglovale appeared on cray with the hood off.

"Now Regulation's skill! I soul blast, and I can get one 'Bluish Flame' from the top five cards, and revealing it!"

Ino checks the top five cards of his deck, and revealed 'Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare.'

"And Bruno gets 3000 PWR since I superior called."

The power of the Gold Paladins had Logos become amazed, and saw potential in Ino.

"Now supported by Bruno, Oath Liberator attacks your Vanguard!"

Logos shook his head realizing he was still in the Cardfight.

"I don't guard!"

INO: DAMAGE 3 VS LOGOS: DAMAGE 2

"Now Blaster Blade with support from Romanus!"

"I guard with Doctor for the Grandmasters, and The Grandmastery!"

DOCTOR FOR THE GRANDMASTERS: GRADE 0, PWR:5000

HEAL TRIGGER

GRANDMASTERY: GRADE 0, PWR:5000

CRITICAL TRIGGER

"Drive check!"

Ino unfortunately didn't draw a trigger.

"Now Regulation attack!"

"I don't guard" Logos said.

INO: DAMAGE 3 VS LOGOS: DAMAGE 3

Ino tied the game only on his second turn.

Logos was thinking to himself.."wow..hes good, but he hasn't seen what I can do yet.."

Logos starts laughing.

"What so funny?"

"I'm having so much fun in a simple card game! Usually our family only wants to win and only win."

Logos seems to enjoy the atmosphere, and stops laughing.

"However, you haven't seen what I can do yet, I draw!"

Ino is prepared for what Logos had coming to him.

"I ride, Grandmaster Warrior of the Sintillion, Christopher the IV!"

A large wind blew across the battlefield.

CHRISTOPHER IV: GRADE 3, PWR:11000

Ino dropped his mouth.

"Christopher? Your father!"

Logos remembers the day of card fighting..

"Yes this card is my Father, Christopher."

"Skill activate! I counterblast 2 and look at the top five cards of my deck, and superior call, Kain, the redheaded Grandmaster Warrior, and Grandmaster Mage, Laren!"

KAIN: GRADE 2, PWR:9000

LAREN: GRADE 1, PWR 7000

"Now with support from Laren, Kain attacks the vanguard! and Kain's skill, since Christopher is the Vanguard he gains 3000 PWR!"

"I don't guard" Ino says.

INO: DAMAGE 4 VS LOGOS: DAMAGE 3

"Now supported by Mao, Christopher attacks your Vanguard!"

"Halo Liberator, Mark nullifies your attack!"

"Twin Drive!" Logos said.

Logos got a critical trigger and gave it to Kain who is in Rest position.

"Why'd you give a resting position unit the trigger?"

"Heh.. Christopher's other skill, since his attack didn't go through, I soul blast 2, Kain and Laren stands up once more!"

"WHAT?!"

"Now go Kain with support of Laren attack!"

"I don't guard.."

"This is the end Ino!"

"NOT YET, I STILL BELIEVE IN MY CARDS, DAMAGE CHECK!"

Ino got nothing for his 5th damage..

INO: DAMAGE 5 VS LOGOS: DAMAGE 3

"I still got one more!"

He put his hand on top of his deck, and it started to glow a blue aura.

Logos also noticed the aura.

"Damage check!"

Ino drew what could be his final card..

"Liberator of Elixir! HEAL TRIGGER!"

Logos stood there silently...

"I end my turn.."

"Logos..it's time for me to show you what I can do with my Gold Paladins!"

"I draw, and ride Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare!"

A Blue flame surrounds the Vanguard, and Prominence Glare appeared, and shook the entire planet.

Logos almost lost balance, but managed to stay still.

"So this is your true power.. COME AT ME!" Logos said with his arms open wide.

"My pleasure, because now it's time to!"

"Seek the mate! For the sake of the ideal, high up in the heavens, gather, warriors, whose hearts are one! Together, **open the flag**!"

"Regulation Liberator, Aglovale.."

"LEGION!"

Aglovale appears alongside his Leader Prominence Glare, and shocks Logos once more.

His mouth drops to see two cards in the Vanguard circle.

"Now Prominence Glare skill! Counterblast, and retire Oath Liberator, and Superior call, Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival!"

"Then his other skill, I counterblast another and discard Prominence Core..Since I was able to Superior call, and I am in Legion.. I gain one critical and you can't guard with a grade 1 or greater against my Vanguard!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Logos said.

"Now Percival with support from Bruno, attacks your Vanguard!"

"I guard!"

"Now with support from Romanus, go Legion attack!"

Logos didn't know what do against a Legion.

"I-I don't guard!"

"Twin Drive!

"Wise Thought Liberator Jurron, and Flogal Liberator, Stand Triggers!"

"I stand Percival and Bruno and give all the power to Percival."

Logos took damage getting a draw trigger in one of them.

INO: DAMAGE 5 VS LOGOS: DAMAGE 5

"Now Percival with support from Bruno will end this!"

"I nullify the attack with the Grandmasters Storm Shield!"

Ino started panting heavily feeling tired.

"I end my turn.."

Logos took a deep breath.

"That was exciting as hell!"

"Unfortunately for you..the time must come to an end..."

Ino didn't know what he was saying.

"To an end?"

"I DRAW!"

Logos drew a grade 3 and knew what he had to do.

"You make me use my full power and I love it!"

"IT'S TIME... **RELEASE THE GENERATION ZONE!** "

" **SHOW US THE WORLD THAT WE TRULY DESIRE!** "

"GO!"

" **STRIDE GENERATION!** "

 _Meanwhile..._

Yi has arrived in what was Present-day Lachelein known as Akstra.

"Yes, AHAHA I finally did it! Now uhh oh..I can't get back home now can I?"

Yi seemed desperate to see if he could somehow get back home, but unfortunately could not find a way..

He decided to search for the past Edward..

"Now according to this map he gave me... This is where the Grandmaster Hall of Akstra is..and where I can find Christopher, but Edward..no.."

He walks along a path filled with dirty water, and finds a man looking at the river..

"So you must be!"

 **NEXT STORY**

"Stride Generation?" Ino was lost in Logos' words.

"Come forth!"

As the heated card fight between Logos, and Ino continue things take an interesting turn when Logos starts to "release the generation zone." while Yi has finally entered the past of Lachelein and finds Edward to start his duty.

What is "Stride Generation?" What does Yi want to accomplish, and how the hell is he going to get home?

Find out next time on!

Lachelein: The bright city of colors through TIME!

 **ACT 4: One who steps foot in the past**

 **THE END**

Note from author- These card fights will be long, and sometimes I will miscalculate how many they have in their hand, but for the sake of just writing, I am going to completely ignore how many cards are in their hand, and try to make these fights interesting.

Also, because I'm young I do have lots of spare time to write these, and some are prepared in advance to upload later.

This chapter will be the last one for the day, and will be for a few weeks..

-Ino Lovex


	5. Chapter 5

**ACT 5: One who releases the Generation Zone!**

"RELEASING THE GENERATION ZONE!"

Logos slams a grade 3 in his drop zone.

"SHOW US A WORLD WE TRULY DESIRE.."

"STRIDE GENERATION!"

 _Lachelein, The city of bright colors, is also the birthplace of its most famous historic landmark. The Sintillion Clock Tower, where it holds the stone that powers up the cities bright and beautiful colors. The stone was called the Sintillion. Many tourists always come to see this stone, but some tries to steal its power. A barrier was put up in the ancient times of Lachelein. The stone is now protected by the barrier, or is it?_

Ino was lost of what Logos said.

"Releasing the Generation Zone?"

"Come forth, Early Protector of the Sintillion, Grandmaster Warrior Christopher III!"

CHRISTOPHER III: GRADE 4, PWR:15000

"GRADE 4?! CHRISTOPHER III?!"

"Somewhere across this planet..our family is lost and I will find them!"

"Generation Break, I flip over another card of him, and send all of my rear guards to the deck, and shuffle."

"Then look at the top ten cards and Superior call only five!"

Out came the family, Suzanne, Kain, Denis, Eva, and Penny..

SUZANNE: GRADE 2, PWR: 9000

KAIN: GRADE 2, PWR: 8000

DENIS: GRADE 1, PWR: 7000

EVA: GRADE 1, PWR 6000

PENNY: GRADE 0, PWR 5000

"But all must retire at the end of turn..."

"Now TIME TO ATTACK, Suzanne with support from Eva! Skill, when Eva is supporting her older sister, Suzanne gains 5000 PWR"

"Also the rest of her family including the Vanguard, gains 3000 PWR."

"I guard!"

"Now Kain with support from Denis, and skill!"

"When Denis is supporting his older brother, Kain gains 5000 PWR"

"And again the family gains another 3000 PWR"

"I guard!"

"NOW FOR THE FINALE...WITH SUPPORT FROM PENNY, GO CHRISTOPHER III!"

"I nullify the attack!"

"Triple Drive!"

Logos got three critical triggers, but had no use for them..

"I end my turn...and all my units return, and your allowed to Countercharge 1.."

Ino was glad he was able to survive the Grade 4 attack, but he didn't know what to do next..

Suddenly a voice appeared..

"You shalt be blessed when calling upon the King of Knights..."

A card was shining over the battlefield and slowly went to Ino.

"What is this?"

Ino grabbed the card and the light disappeared and came a Grade 4.

Logos was shocked.

"So you also got one of them too huh.."

"I draw!"

Ino drew a Grade 3, what he needed most at the moment..

"RELEASING THE GENERATION ZONE!"

"Bluish flames that singe the soul! Turn your noble faith into power!"

"STRIDE GENERATION!"

A Hole opens up from the sky..

"Bluish Flame True Liberator, Holy Flame!"

HOLY FLAME: GRADE 4, PWR: 15000

"Now Romanus' skill, I retire him, Percival and Aglovale can gain 3000 PWR for each superior called unit!"

"Now skill of Holy Flame!, Counterblast and flip over another card in G Zone."

"Then Superior call Zorron!"

"Now Zorron's skill, I superior call, Sword Formation Liberator Ingraine!"

Two units were superior called, Aglovale Percival, and Bruno also gained 6000 PWR.

"With support from Bruno, Percival attacks!"

Logos guarded with 2 trigger units

"Now Aglovale with support from Zorron"

Logos had no other choice but to guard the attack.

Now Logos has no cards in his hand..

"With support from Ingraine, Holy Flame ATTACK!!!"

"No guard..." Logos said dissapointly..

Ino also happened to get triple critical in his triple drive..

INO: DAMAGE 5 VS LOGOS: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER INO SATORI!!

Logos finally saw the potential that Ino had inside of him.

"The bonds between you and your cards, make you a worthy opponent Satori." Logos said.

Logos gives Ino a blank card.

"This card will represent your future, use it wisely."

"Now I will send you back to Lachelein, inside the Laboratory where the Portal is.. I will see you in the past."

Logos disapears and suddenly Ino is levitating and also disappears.

Ino landed in the secret room, and saw the time portal running.

"So..where is the Home returning thing?"

Ino couldn't find a device to return back, so he decided to go inside the portal anyways.

 _1000 years back in time..._

Ino lands in some sort of Jungle.

"Where..am I?"

"This sort of looks like a Jungle..?"

Ino hears what seems to be like people arguing from a distance.

Ino runs torwards that direction and sees Logos and someone else.

"Logos you can't run off like that again, don't you know what happened to Edwar-"

Logos was enraged.

"Shut your trap, we don't ever speak of his name again."

Ino runs torwards Logos.

"Logos!!"

Logos turns and recognizes the face.

"Ahh Ino my friend! How good to see you again."

The other one seemed confused.

"Logos who is this?"

"Oh yes.." Logos said..

"This person is from the future..a 1000 years from now.."

"Future? What the hell are you saying?" The other one said.

"Trust me on this one, anyways.."

Logos introduced Ino to his older sister Penny.

Penny explains the situation right now.

"Some reason the villagers of Akstra are acting strange, and the source is coming from the river bank nearby!"

Penny shows Ino what was inside the water.

"Hmm that looks like some sort of substance in the water."

"Sub-Stand? What is a Sub-Stand?" Penny asks.

"A Substance?"

Penny asks "Yeah what is that?"

"Uhh its something that has some form of matter..?"

"Oh okay, so uhh do you know who is behind this?"

Ino thought for a while..

"I think I have an idea... I remember on some paper it had the name Dr. Kunyang Yi."

Logos was shocked.

"He is the one that...Started this huge mess!"

"Dr. Yi did?" Ino asked.

Logos nodded.

"Then lets go find him!" Ino said

Logos and Penny shook his head.

"He is with him..and he is to powerful..."

While they were discussing plans, Christopher came out to see what is going on.

Logos saw him.

"Father! What are you doing here!" Logos said.

"First tell me this little one here."

"Oh uh.. I'm Ino Satori."

"Ino Satori? Interesting name.. little one" Christopher said

"I am..from Shinjuku?"

"Oh yeah Father he is from the future here to help us against him." Logos said.

"The future you say..well I can tell because the type of clothes he wears isn't native here.." Christopher explains.

"Anyways little one, we need to stop him and his partners evil plans to destroy this world, and take control of the Sintillion."

"Right...soo where do we find him?"

"Well as a father...he would be near the river, but I'd assume not since his partner is Dr. Ivern.."

"Wair.. Dr. Ivern?" Ino asks.

Logos explains to Ino "Dr. Ivern is this Dr. Yi you were speaking of, and he is corrupting the villagers of Akstra."

Christopher comes up to Ino.

"So little one, Logos said you we-"

A grandmaster trainer comes outside.

"SIR THE WALLS OF AKSTRA HAVE BEEN INVADED BY THE KYZIANS!!"

Ino looked confused.

"Kyzians?"

"Kyzians are the native people in Akstra.." Logos explains.

"Anyways... The Kyzians were corrupted by Him and Dr. Ivern.." Penny said

"And the other members of our Family are trying to save these native people." Logos said.

Everybody moved out to defend against the Kyzian attacks.

However the Kyzians outnumbered the Grandmasters by a landslide, and soon the Kyzians broke into Akstra.

Christopher tried his best to eliminate the Kyzians, but there were too many..

The attacks seemed to have calmed down at night..

Edward was talking with Dr. Yi..

"So.. its true that I was sealed..in a 1000 years huh?"

Yi nods, and explains more.

"So your future self told me to build this portal using the Sintillion.."

They keep talking throughout the night..

Christopher finds Ino in the Grandmaster Hall looking around.

"So Little one.." Christopher said.

"Huh? Oh yes?"

Christopher lifts his hand up and his deck appeared.

"Shall we Little one?"

Ino spreads his feet apart in the Grandmaster Hall.

"Stand Up"

"THE"

"VANGUARD!!!"

 **NEXT STORY**

"I ride, Marron!"

"I ride, Grandmaster of the Spear, Suzanne!"

Ino is challenged by the Protector of the Sintillion, Christopher IV, and both are going into a heated card fight.

Who is going to become victorious?

How good are people in the past?

Find out next time on!

Lachelein: The bright city of Colors through Time!!

 **ACT 5: One who releases the Generation Zone**

 **THE END**

Note from author- Since the characters are now back in time, anything that happens in the past for this story will not affect the present time.

-Ino Lovex


	6. Chapter 6

**ACT 6: One who is the Protector of the Sintillion!**

"Young Lion Liberator, Romanus!"

"Leona, The Young Grandmaster Warrior!"

Lachelein, The city of bright colors, is also the birthplace of its most famous historic landmark. The Sintillion Clock Tower, where it holds the stone that powers up the cities bright and beautiful colors. The stone was called the Sintillion. Many tourists always come to see this stone, but some tries to steal its power. A barrier was put up in the ancient times of Lachelein. The stone is now protected by the barrier, or is it?

Christopher took the first turn.

"I draw, and ride Grandmaster of the Bow, Kaki!"

KAKI: GRADE 1, PWR: 7000

"I end my turn.."

"Draw, and ride Butterfly Liberator, Korderia!"

KORDERIA: GRADE 1, PWR: 7000

"Now Korderia attacks!"

"I don't guard..."

"Draw trigger..and turn end." Ino says

INO: DAMAGE 0 VS CHRISTOPHER: DAMAGE 1.

"I draw, and ride Grandmaster of the Spear, Suzanne!"

"Then I call Kain."

"Now Kain will attack your Vanguard!"

"No guard."

INO: DAMAGE 1 VS CHRISTOPHER: DAMAGE 1.

"Now My Vanguard will attack!"

"I guard with Epona!"

Christopher needed one trigger to break through the shield.

"Drive check!"

He got nothing.

"I end my turn."

"I draw!"

Ino once knew what he needed to do once again.

"I ride, Regulation Liberator, Aglovale!"

"Then I will call Little Liberator, Marron!"

Ino took a deep breath first..

"Marron will attack, gaining 3000 PWR for a Liberator Vanguard!"

"I don't guard!" Christopher says.

While they were card fighting, Penny and Logos seemed to have awaken and decided to have checked out on what is going on.

INO: DAMAGE 1 VS CHRISTOPHER: DAMAGE 2

"Now my Vanguard will attack you!"

"I don't guard..."

"Drive check!"

Unfortunately for Christopher, Ino has gotten a Critical Trigger dealing an additional damage..

INO: DAMAGE 1 VS CHRISTOPHER: DAMAGE 4

"I end my turn." Ino said.

"Alright little one...I will show you my power here and now!"

"I draw and ride! Grandmaster of the Seven beings, Luna!"

LUNA: GRADE 3, PWR: 11000

Penny and Logos notice that Christopher is using the card that represents her mother.

"Now I counterblast two, and I can superior call from the deck, Suzanne, and Penny!"

"Now with support from Penny, Suzanne will attack."

Ino knew what the card Penny did from experience card fighting with Logos back on Cray.

INO: DAMAGE 2 VS CHRISTOPHER: DAMAGE 4

"Now Luna will attack with support from Leona!"

"I don't guard!" Ino says.

"Twin drive check, Grandmastery a Critical trigger!" Christopher says.

Ino was shocked.

"No a Critical Trigger?!"

Ino took two damage out of that attack.

INO: DAMAGE: 4 VS CHRISTOPHER: DAMAGE 4

The game was tied and it was Ino's turn.

"I draw."

"Arise from the Blue flames my Vanguard! Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival!"

"Now it's time to seek the mate!"

"Seek the mate...?" Christopher questions.

"Deal a crushing blow to those who break a vow! Legion, Oath Liberator Aglovale!"

"Legion skill, I look at the top four cards...and I superior call my Avatar, Blaster Blade Liberator!"

Christopher widens his eyes.

"His..Avatar?" Christopher said

"I counterblast, and Blaster Blade will retire Suzanne!" Ino said

Ino smiled "Now I move Marron back, and call Liberator of Royalty, Phallon, and Bruno behind Blaster Blade."

Ino had his Gold Paladin formation complete, and ready to attack.

"First Phallon will attack by himself against the Vanguard, gaining 3000 PWR for having a Liberator as a Vanguard!"

Christopher stands there still, showing that he isn't guarding.

INO: DAMAGE 4 VS CHRISTOPHER: DAMAGE 5

"I ain't done yet, with support from Romanus, go Legion attack!" Ino said.

"I cannot let that through, Perfect guard!" Christopher said.

"tsch." Ino said when his attack was nullified.

"Twin Drive, Epona, and Flogal Liberator, standing Phallon and giving him 5000 PWR, and giving Blaster Blade 5000 PWR and a critical."

The rest of the family also have awoken to the sound of a card fight, and they meet up with Penny, and Logos to watch.

"Now with support from Marron, Phallon will attack your Vanguard, and Phallon gains 3000 PWR!"

"I guard!"

"Now with support from Bruno, Blaster Blade attack!"

Christopher smiles, "Generation Guard, Luna Healer of Akstra, skill she gains 5000 DEF for each Family member on the field, and drop zone."

Ino was frustrated that he couldn't finish him off.

"Well little one, you certainly are skilled, but you have a lot more to learn, FINAL TURN!"

Everyone in the room was shocked, especially Ino himself.

"Final...Turn?" Ino questioned.

"I draw.." Christopher said.

"Now its time to Release the Generation Zone!"

Everyone didn't know what was going to happen.

"Stride Generation, Earliest Grandmaster of the Sintillion, Christopher I!"

CHRISTOPHER I: GRADE 4, PWR: 15000

"Christopher I?!" Everyone else in the room said.

"Now for his Generation Break 1, I flip over another card, and send all my rear guards to the deck."

"I then look at the top five cards of my deck and superior call all of them, Come forth: Suzanne, Kain, Logos, Penny, and...Edward!"

EDWARD: GRADE 1, PWR: 7000

The entire family was shocked, "EDWARD?!"

"Now that the entire family is here... They all gain 5000 PWR, and Edward supports, Kain attacks your Vanguard!"

INO: DAMAGE 5 VS CHRISTOPHER: DAMAGE 5.

"Now Leona's skill, I send her to the soul, and because Christopher is the Vanguard you cannot guard with any cards that are Grade 1 or lower!"

"WAIT WHAT!?" Ino said surprisingly.

"Now go Christopher attack the Vanguard!"

Ino looked at his hand, and couldn't guard this attack.

"I don't guard.."

"Triple Drive, I get 2 Critical triggers, giving my Vanguard one of the triggers power to him, and the other one to Suzanne!"

Ino had to hope for a heal trigger in this damage check.

"Damage check!"

Unfortunately, Ino didn't draw what he hoped for, and lost..

INO: DAMAGE 6 VS CHRISTOPHER: DAMAGE 5

GAME OVER, WINNER: CHRISTOPHER

Both players were exhausted after a long fight, and everyone clapped.

"Well done guys!" The family said.

Christopher went up to Ino, and told him..

"You shalt be blessed, little one.."

A light enshrouds Ino, and everyone smiles.

He notices his deck glowing, and he saw something amazing.

"You are blessed by the Sintillion little one."

However as things get happy at night there was boom, and a trainer came quickly to notify.

"SIR THE KYZIANS HAVE BROKEN INTO THE GRANDMASTER HALL!"

Christopher nods, and orders everyone to fight back.

The Kyzians largely outnumber the Grandmasters, but some of the Warriors have been corrupted by Yi, and outnumbers the Grandmaster Warriors.

Ino notices someone in a lab coat that came from the Present.

He saw the man walk away during the fight and Ino decided to follow him.

Yi, had a feeling someone is following him, and he turned around to see Ino.

"You must be Dr. Yi?" Ino asks.

"Huh, People call me Dr. Ivern, it is intresting how you know my real name.."

"Oh..I come from the future, like you!" Ino claims.

"So you went through my portal, like a bad boy, you shouldn't be messing with my business!" Yi says.

"You have no business in the past Dr."

"You took the words right out of my mouth kid!" Yi angrily says.

He grabs his deck out of his coat.

"How about we just settle it this way alright?"

"Fine with me.." Ino says.

As Yi, and Ino get into their card fight, Christopher notices a shadow of someone that he recognizes.

Edward mutters to himself.

"Everything is going according to plan, soon the Sintillion will finally be mine!"

Christopher saw this, and quickly headed to the Sintillion room.

 **NEXT STORY**

"Ride the Vanguard!" Ino says.

Yi's glasses shine.

"Your have skill, but won't be enough Go Stride Generation!"

Ino finally gets to meet Dr. Kunyang Yi, and go into a heated brawl. While Edward is finally getting ready to fulfill his dream of grabbing the Sintillion for its power. Will Ino be able to take down the master mind genius? What is Christopher going to do?

Find out next time on!

Lachelein: The bright city of colors through TIME!

 **ACT 6: One who is the Protector of the Sintillion**

 **THE END**

Note from author- This series is almost coming to an end! I cannot believe it. Only 2 or 3 more acts left and the entire series will be done, and for the next series it will be a lot longer(than 1K Words), better grammar(hopefully) and interesting. :D

-Ino Lovex


	7. Chapter 7

**ACT 7:** **One who Ultimate Strides**.

"Guile Shade!" Yi says.

"Blue Scud, Barcgal!"

Yi smirks, "Royal Paladin huh?"

 _Lachelein, The city of bright colors is the birthplace of its most famous historic landmark. The Sintillion Clock Tower, where it holds the stone that powers up the cities bright and beautiful colors. The stone was called the Sintillion. Many tourists always come to see this stone, but some tries to steal its power. A barrier was put up in the ancient times of Lachelein. The stone is now protected by the barrier, or is it?_

"I ride, Little Tactician Marron!"

LITTLE TACTICIAN MARRON: GRADE 1, PWR: 7000

"Then I call Wingal Youth!"

WINGAL YOUTH: GRADE 1, PWR: 7000

"I end my turn.." Ino says.

"Heh. Its my turn I draw, and I ride Underling Pirate Skeleton."

UNDERLING: GRADE 1, PWR: 7000

"Then I call Witch Doctor of the Bone powder Negrobone." Yi says

NEGROBONE: GRADE 1, PWR: 7000

"Now Negrobone will attack your Vanguard!"

Ino stands still..

INO: DAMAGE 1 VS YI: DAMAGE 0

"Now with support from Shade, go Pirate Skeleton will attack!"

"I don't guard." Ino confidently says.

"Drive check, a Draw trigger..and I end my turn."

INO: DAMAGE 2 VS YI: DAMAGE 0

"I draw, and I ride, Blaster Blade!!"

Yi smiles, thinking of a plan to destroy Ino.

"I counterblast, and Blaster Blade will get rid of Negrobone."

"Tsch." Yi says.

"I call, Champion of Silence Gallatin!"

GALLATIN: GRADE 2, PWR: 10000(-2000 if Vanguard with "Blaster" in its name isn't present)

"Now Gallatin, attack the Vanguard!"

"I don't guard.." Yi says.

INO: DAMAGE 2 VS YI: DAMAGE 1

"Now with support from Wingal Youth, Blaster Blade will attack!"

"I don't guard.."

"Its time for a drive check.."

Ino gets a critical trigger dealing one more extra damage.

INO: DAMAGE 2 VS YI: DAMAGE 3

"Now with Wingal's skill, I look at the top seven cards, ans I add Blaster Blade Exceed."

Yi glanced at Blaster Blade Exceed for a moment.

"So that's your ace card huh?"

Ino didn't understand what he said, and ignored him.

"I end my turn.."

Yi was ticked off since he ignored him.

"I draw, and ride Skeleton Cannoneer!"

CANNONEER: GRADE 2, PWR: 9000

"I call Pirate Swordsman, Colombard."

COLOMBARD: GRADE 2, PWR: 9000

"My Vanguard will attack you now!"

"I guard!"

"Drive check, I get a Critical Trigger, all effects go to Colombard, and he will attack next!"

"I don't guard.."

INO: DAMAGE 4 VS YI: DAMAGE 3

"I end my turn..." Yi says.

Ino took a deep breath.

" **Arise my new power!!** "

Yi was astonished.

"New Power?"

"I ride, Blaster Blade Exceed!!"

BLASTER BLADE EXCEED: GRADE 3, PWR: 11000

"Then I call, Knight of Virtue, Bedivere, and Knight of Benevolence, Kay!"

BEDIVERE: GRADE 2, PWR: 9000

KAY: GRADE 1, PWR: 7000

"Bedivere's skill, I choose Kay behind him, and Bedivere gains 2000 PWR and I soul charge, and the same thing for Kay, but countercharge!"

"Now with support from Barcgal, Gallatin will attack!"

Yi stands still..

INO: DAMAGE 4 VS YI: DAMAGE 4

"Now with support from Wingal Youth, Go Blaster Blade Exceed!!"

"Perfect guard!" Yi says.

"Twin drive...Get, Heal Trigger, and Stand Trigger, I stand Gallatin and give 5000 PWR and give Bedivere 5000 PWR and heal one point of damage!"

INO: DAMAGE 3 VS YI: DAMAGE 4

"Now Gallatin attack!"

INO: DAMAGE 3 VS YI: DAMAGE 5

"Now with support from Kay, Bedivere will attack!"

"Generation Guard!"

"I end my turn..." Ino says.

Yi draws a card and smirks.

"Heh...your about to suffer for interfering with the past, STRIDE GENERATION!!"

 _MEANWHILE..._

Edward was heading torwards the Sintillion room.. and the family notices..

"Hurry hes going after the Sintillion!!" Logos yells.

However Penny had enough of the conflict, and decides to betray her family and leave..

Suzanne realizes that Penny left and chases after her.

"Penny where the hell are you going?"

Penny stopped and started tearing up.

"I'm just sick of this, I don't want to deal with this anymore!"

Suzanne tries to comfort Penny, but she resists and ends up leaving..

Edward enters the Sintillion room and sees what he desired the most...

"The Sintillion, yes Finally!! I can finally accomplish my dreams!"

Christopher steps infront of Edwards way to the Sintillion.

"I'm afraid not, you must get through me first." Christopher says.

"Tsch..Get out of my way father, Im here to make the world a better place, and you're ruining it!"

Christopher stands silently..

"You've got nothing to say?!" Edward yells.

They both lift their hands, with their decks appearing.

"I have learned a lot from little one, and I'll do anything I can to stop you, not as a protector, but as a father!" Christopher says.

"SHUT UP! YOU FAILED TO BE A FATHER, MOTHER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Edward angrily yells.

Christopher sighs..

"I've got no other choice..Son I must defeat you here and now!"

Edward smirks

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" They both yell in Unison.

INO: DAMAGE 5 VS YI: DAMAGE 5

"Go Nightrose finish this punk off!"

"Generation Guard, Little great Sage Marron, and Intercept with Gallatin!"

"Tsch..Triple drive!"

Yi got no triggers and his turn ended..

"Whew that was intense, but I think it's time to end this now I draw."

The card Ino drew shined a light that everyone could see.

"See the king as he once was, Knights unified by light!"

Yi didn't know what was going on

"Unified by light?" Yi questioned.

"I ride, Alfred Early!"

ALFRED EARLY: GRADE 3, PWR: 10000

Inside the Hall, the Kyzians saw the light of Alfred and most start to return back in their normal state.

"Alfred's skill, come out once more, Blaster Blade!!"

Yi was afraid, and knew what was happening.

"No..NO NO NO!" Yi said with fear.

"Now Stride Generation, Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver!"

ALFRED HOLY SAVER: GRADE 4, PWR: 15000

"Now skill, Generation break 2! I choose my Blaster Blade and he gains 3000 PWR and Twin Drive!!"

Yi knew this was the end and there was nothing he could do about it..

"Go with support from Kay, Bedivere attack!"

"I guard!" Yi says.

"Now with support from Wingal, go Alfred!!!"

..."Perfect Guard!!"

Ino got three critical triggers and gave them all to Blaster Blade.

"Now Blaster Blade attack!!"

Yi was furious..

"Generation Guard!!"

Ino just needed one trigger to win it all.

"Checking Twin Drive, first check..."

Ino got nothing..

"Second check.."

A heal trigger shined.

"Heal trigger, giving 5000 PWR to Blaster Blade, and I heal one point of damage!"

Blaster Blade struck through the heart of Yi's Vanguard.

"D-Damage che-"

A unit that wasn't a heal trigger fell onto the damage zone.

INO: DAMAGE 5 VS YI: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: INO SATORI!!

Yi fell to the ground in despair.

"NOO ALL THAT HARD WORK, AND I LOSE IT..." Yi says.

"You punk..i've worked hard with Edward, and he needed me the most!"

"All those stupid researchers, left me because they didn't understand me, ONLY EDWARD UNDERSTOOD ME YOU HEAR THAT?!" Yi yells.

Yi tears up then soon falls on the ground..

"I need to get back inside and find the others!"

Ino heads inside the hall noticing the Kyzians are back in their normal state.

He hears the sound of yelling inside the Sintillion room.

"Go Christopher I will attack your Vanguard!"

Edward was able to guard and end his turn.

Edward notices Ino here.

"I thought you were fighting with Dr. Ivern!"

Ino smiles.

"Well I beat him, and broke his dreams.."

..A silence broke out in the room..

"You...beat Dr. Ivern?"

Edward enrages.

"HOW COULD YOU, HE WAS MY PARTNER, HE WAS THE KEY TO MY SUCCESS, AND YOU GUYS HAD TO RUIN MY PLAN OF RESTORING THE WORLD!" Edward angrily yells.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU IGNORANT FOOLS!

The Grandmaster hall starts to collapse.

EDWARD: DAMAGE 5 VS CHRISTOPHER: DAMAGE 5

"TIME TO END THIS, I DRAW, AND ULTIMATE STRIDE!!!"

"Ultimate Stride?!?!?!" Everyone else says in surprise.

"NOW COME FORTH, ZEROTH DRAGON OF DEATH GARDEN, ZOA!!!"

ZOA: GRADE 4, PWR: 25000

"Now his skill, Counterblast and draw, I choose One unit from my hand and call it, it will always have 99999 PWR and if the attack hits I instantly win!"

 **NEXT STORY**

"Go Blaster Kyzian, attack and win this game!"

"Edward..there is still alot for you to learn!"

Ino defeated Dr. Yi, but the fated battle between Father and son is getting heated, but Edward has summoned a card that could be the end of everything.

Will Edward take the Sintillion and become God? or will Christopher stop his powerful Son?

Find out next time on!

Lachelein: The bright city of colors through TIME!

 **ACT 7: One who Ultimate Strides**

 **THE END**

Note from author- The next and final act is already here. The next series will be a much longer series and the one I want to have continue for a while until I can find a new idea for a different series.

-Ino Lovex


	8. Chapter 8

**ACT 8: One who steps foot in Lachelein..**

 **Again...**

"Go Blaster Kyzian will attack your Vanguard with 99999 PWR!"

Lachelein, The city of bright colors is the birthplace of its most famous historic landmark. The Sintillion Clock Tower, where it holds the stone that powers up the cities bright and beautiful colors. The stone was called the Sintillion. Many tourists always come to see this stone, but some tries to steal its power. A barrier was put up in the ancient times of Lachelein. The stone is now protected by the barrier, or is it?

"Even though I failed as a father... You still have a lot to learn Edward."

Edward didn't get the message his father said.

"What are you talking about!" Edward asks angrily.

"Perfect Guard!"

Edward realizes that he messed up and knew the next turn he won't be able to win..

"No..NOO!"

..Silence falls...

Edward looks back into the past of all the hard work hes done to become stronger..but all soon fails right now..

Edward ends his turn..

"I'm sorry son that I have to do this..ULTIMATE STRIDE, THE GREAT SEAL OF THE GRANDMASTERS!"

GREAT SEAL: GRADE 4, PWR: 25000

Edward saw a light of doom..

"Now the skill of the Great Seal, counterblast and soulblast.. your Vanguard loses his ability and sealed..and since your Vanguard is sealed you cannot guard it!"

"THE GREAT SEAL WILL ATTACK!"

EDWARD: DAMAGE 6 VS CHRISTOPHER 5

GAME OVER, WINNER: CHRISTOPHER

..."Do you realize now Edward, what you've done has caused all this madness!"

Grandmaster Hall Sintillion room starts collapsing..

"I'm sorry my son.. but you must be sealed away some where far far away..."

Christopher shines a light and Edward turns into stone and disappears.

Suddenly the rumble stops..and the sunlight came..

Everybody that was alive during the assault went outside.

"Look guys the suns up!" Logos yells.

Christopher looks around and notices that Penny isn't here.

"Where is.. Penny?" Christopher asks.

Logos shakes his head..

"She didn't make it Father..I'm sorry.." Suzanne says.

"It's alright..It's my fault as a father that we lost her.."

Everyone mourns over Penny.

Christopher stands..

"Akstra is now in ruins, but with our help from the Kyzians and the Grandmasters Akstra will rebuild itself.."

Christopher looks torwards Ino and Logos.

"Little one, and Logos please do me a favor.." Christopher asks.

"Well how about a different name besides Little one." Ino says.

Christopher laughs.

"The name just stuck to me, anyways the Sintillion can survive throughout time, and I am going to send you both back to the future to use that Fragment or destroy it completely.."

Christopher then lifts his hand.

"Alright back to where you came from now Little one!"

As everyone waves goodbye Ino and Logos saw a great light and disappeared.

 _PRESENT - LACHELEIN, SECRET LABORATORY UNDER THE SINTILLION CLOCK TOWER..._

Ino and Logos lands on their butt again for the third time and a while..

Drover and the guards suddenly enter the room and sees Ino and Logos.

Both see the Sintillion and breaks the time machine and the fragment pops out.

"Hey you, we need that fragment!" Drover asks.

Then a doctor comes in and walks up to Ino.

"I am Dr. Viktor LeBlanc here. Please give me that fragment otherwise security must send you to jail." He says.

Ino and Logos stands there still, and gives the fragment..

"So thiefs which one of you guys are first to jail?" Drover says.

"What's your name!" Dr. LeBlanc asks.

"Im Ino.. Ino Satori, and this here is Logos.."

Everyone looks up

"Did I just hear Ino and Logos?"

Everyone was surprised by their names.

"Why..Why is everyone so surprised?!" Ino and Logos ask..

Dr. LeBlanc gives them a book.

"I'm not sure where I found this, but it's by someone named Penny" Dr. LeBlanc says.

Ino and Logos were shocked.

"PENNY?!"

Ino grabs the book and starts reading.

 _Edward starts attacking Akstra and I don't even know what to do.. Logos is always being an idiot about how he can control time space and antimatter, and I always thought he was dumb, but until I met this weird person..someone from the future? His name was Ino, but my father calls him little one as he is still very young in age, which at first made perfect sense..The native Kyzians kept attacking and I was getting scared that soon I am going to die, and I didn't want to die yet, so I made a decision after the card fight between Father, and Ino. I was going to run away at dawn, but the Kyzians attacked us during the night, and Ino went off to find Dr. Ivern whom he is also from the future. At that moment it was my time to go. I was so scared, and I shouldn't have left.. If you are reading this, don't ever be a coward, and fight even if it costs your life. A lesson I learned while Ino was with us.  
\- Penny_

Drover and his guards sent us outside with Dr. LeBlanc.

"So are you sure this isn't you?" He questions

"Yeah of course! We probably have the same name.." Ino lies.

Dr. LeBlanc had a weird face, but was somehow convinced.

"Alright, you two stay good out here!" The last thing the doctor said before he left..

As we approach the main gate, Ino sees a familiar face..

"HALT!" The guard says.

The guard grabs his deck.

"I want a rematch now!"

Ino accepts the offer, and Logos decides to leave at that moment giving Ino a card gifted from Christopher..

Ino had a blast fighting with the Guard and the outcome this time was still the same but close..

INO: DAMAGE 5 VS THE GUARD: DAMAGE 6

The guard was happy he got another fight, and wanted another if Ino ever came back...

 _Tokyo, Japan. Cardfight Vanguard National Tournament Finals..._

INO: DAMAGE 5 VS HIBIKI: DAMAGE 5

"OOOOO Spectacular Hibiki's turn has ended and both players are sitting at five damage!"

Ino takes a deep breath, and puts his hand on top of his deck.

He sees the spirits of all the people he met in the past, Christopher, Logos, and even Edward who was smiling to cheer Ino on.

"I draw..and Stride Generation!"

"Recent Protector of the Sintillion, Grandmaster Warrior Blaster Blade!"

 **ACT 8: One who steps foot in Lachelein... Again  
** **THE END**

Note from author- This series finally came to a close, even though I started it recently I only intended for this to only be for my friend, but since some of my discord friends found my profile they read this and loved it...so...ONTO THE NEXT SERIES!


End file.
